no me abandones
by ysanimed
Summary: un día como cualquiera la vida de las chicas va a dar un vuelco por una nueva guerra y todo se volverá diferente amigos ,familia ,dolor ,tristeza, amor ,¿amor? si amor todas las parejas pasen y lean advertencia: gore las powerpuff girls z no son mías solo utilizo mi imaginacion con ellas como protas.
1. porque

Bueno estas aquí porque quieres leer esta historia y bueno espero que les guste

**Las powerpuff girls no son mías si lo fueran estaría muy feliz**

**No me abandones**

Este día en la ciudad de Tokio 3 súper chicas estaban peleando contra mojo por un robo, pero este día no sería tan tranquilo como ellas creerían ese día su vida daría un vuelco mortal en el que solo 6 sobrevivirían 3 chicos y 3 chicas el comienzo del final.

Momoko: suelta ese dinero mojo.

Mojo: oblígame lo necesito para cuidar a mis hijos.

Kaoru: pues nos vale nada para que lo necesites y si ya dejamos de habar a pelear

Miyaco: chicas y si en realidad si lo necesita.

Momoko: ¡no! tiene que devolverlo y si no lo hace (**mirándolo con cara asesina XD) **se lo quitaremos a la fuerza.

Kaoru: jujuju me gusta esa idea.

**Después de un rato de golpes y patadas mojo se fue corriendo todo lastimado después de devolver el dinero.**

Pero de repente una luz en el cielo las distraerse pero después se volvió en un horrible semblante de horror al darse cuenta de que en el cielo estaba esa horrible forma de hongo que solo significaba algo una bomba una guerra lo que habían escuchado era real los muertos vivientes atacarían.

Miyaco: chicas

Fue la primera en hablar y despertar del trance a las chicas que se alarmaron y fueron apresuradas a la fuente de la luz el laboratorio del profesor.

Momoko: ¿profesor? – Se notaba el miedo en su voz-

Kaoru: hay alguien?- no estaba tan nerviosa pero si preocupada-

¿?:C-chicas?

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto porfa comenten para saber si continuar en el próximo capítulo se responderá la duda y los chicos como la pasan todo en el próximo capítulo desde aquí en adelante tiene gore **

**Las chicas tienen 15 años y los chicos 16 son un poco menos brutos que en la serie chao by by**


	2. conociendo el porque

**Hola bueno este es el capítulo 2 gracias por sus reviews los quiero, bueno comencemos.**

Kaoru: quien esta hay?

Profesor: chicas…lo siento corran! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

Miyako:! ¡Profesor¡

**Pov momoko:**

El profesor nos dijo que corriéramos no entendí por qué hasta que su piel empezó a cambiar a un color verde y un tono más asqueroso, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor le cambiaron de color los ojos a un blanco verdoso y colmillos en lugar de dientes, de repente se calmó solo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones, se paró lentamente y entendí todo gracias a las películas de Kaoru, les grite que corrieran cuando lo vi poner una sonrisa

**No era el profesor lo que teníamos en frente…era un zombi **

Volamos a la parte de arriba del laboratorio la cual estaba destrozada y lo que vimos nos paralizo ken destrozando a puchi en busca de carne igual que el profesor, por más que nos doliera teníamos que salir del lugar para ir a buscar a el alcalde para pedirle que evacuara la ciudad.

Miyako: ese no era el profesor verdad –con lágrimas en los ojos apenas podía hablar- o, si?

Kaoru: aun en chock contesto con un sí.

Momoko: que abra pasado?-se notaba lo nerviosa y triste que estaba.

Pero cuando llegaron notaron que todo estaba vacío hasta que un loco sediento de carne alcalde salto encima de miyako y kaoru le golpeo con su martillo evitando así que mordiera a miyaco.

Pero de repente se asombraron de quien era el agresor el alcalde.

Y cuando momoko volteo a la ventana todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad eran zombis ¿porque ellas no se volvieron zombis porque? miyako rompió el silencio diciendo:

Miyako: porque –cayendo al suelo y rompiendo en llanto-

Kaoru:… chicas- mirando un punto fijo en la habitación estaba la señorita velo ensangrentada, con los ojos abiertos y sin un brazo con la boca entre abierta con una carta en mano

Momoko se espantó inmediatamente que vio de que se trataba y miyako solo se quedó callada con las manos en la boca

Kaoru: porque paso esto – se acercó al cadáver y recogió la carta con un poco de asco hasta que se movió el cadáver dando a entender que era un zombi, se asustó cuando la tomo de la pierna pero accidentalmente le dio una patada justo en el cuello asfixiándola asiendo que escupiera sangre encima de kaoru y muriera de nuevo- ah lo-lo siento.

En la carta decía: para el alcalde

De : el profesor

Tema:

E descubierto un químico de las bombas que puede crear una cura para todas las enfermedades ¡no es increíble!? Solo necesito que me den permiso para usarla en humanos no se preocupen seré yo el primero que la pruebe y es vía en el aire y adiós a las inyecciones pero lo malo es que todavía no encuentro una para las chicas dado que los rayos blancos las protegen como un escudo a este químico pero no entiendo porque este químico es la cura no una maldición, la probare la próxima semana adiós.

Firma el profesor.

Momoko: entonces si era peligroso –lo dijo con melancolía y tristeza en su voz-

Miyako: no creen que sería mejor ver si quedan sobrevivientes –lo dijo tratando de olvidar lo que paso no podía necesitaba un brazo donde llorar.

Lo que as le dolía a las 3 es que sabían perfectamente que sus familias ya eran zombis a kaoru le atormentaba ese echo y hasta empezó a llorar pero tenían esperanza que todavía quedaría gente que sobrevivió lo que no sabían es que solo 3 habían sobrevivido por tener parte del ADN de ellas.

Hasta aquí el capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior si les gusta más largo e lo avisan: D hasta la próxima: 3 ah y casi lo olvido gracias a : **I'm the darkness por tu reviews me esforzare by by.**


	3. nueva forma

Hola hola gracias a todos por sus reviews que bien que le guste y seguiré sus consejos buena idea lo de las armas sarika y gracias enserio a yek scarlet bueno aquí vamos.

Volaban lentamente por sobre la ciudad por si veían a algún sobreviviente pero nada ya iban 3 horas y ya estaban cansadas así que decidieron quedarse en una casa alejada de la ciudad a pasar la noche era de dos pisos ,pero no esperaron encontrarse con esto.

- ¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí?¡- pregunto Momoko molesta-

- eso íbamos a preguntar rosadita- respondió Brick molesto-

- chicos Momoko creo que no han entendido todavía la situación en la que estamos necesitamos la casa igual que ustedes por favor—respondió Miyako calmada a pesar de lo que avía ocurrido-

- y quien va a obligarnos- pregunto Butch sin delicadeza-

- mira cara de mono si no quieres terminar como esos muertos vivientes nos vas a dejar pasar- respondió Kaoru aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara-

**Después de un largo rato de preguntas y respuestas llegaron a un acuerdo**

**Las chicas pasaron por sus casas buscado su ropa y cosas, claro está que quedaron marcadas por ver a su familia así **

- estoy cansada - dijo Kaoru cuando al fin llegaron a la casa donde iban a pasar la noche-

Abrieron la puerta y los chicos las estaban esperando

- su cuarto es arriba - dijo Boomer lo más tranquilo que pudo se notaba que no le gustaba que ellas estuvieran ahí.

Pero ellas estaban tan tristes cansadas y agobiadas que solo querían llorar hasta dormir por lo que solo asintieron con la cabeza

**Pov Brick:**

_No sé qué les ocurre ase una hora estábamos peleando y ahora solo ..Espera Brick en que estás pensando no me interesa que les suceda, me estoy volviendo loco._

Las chicas no sabían que todo Tokio estaba en cuarentena los habían encerrado en una cúpula gigante hasta que se curaran o murieran por falta de alimento.

**Desde la explosión el cuerpo de las chicas y de los chicos había empezado a cambiar su ADN y los rayos z blancos se cambiaron para poder proteger mejor a sus portadores fortaleciendo su fuerza y cambiando sus armas por unas mejores igual que su ropa.**

- papa, mama, dai—decía Kaoru evitando llorar pero no pudo lloro en silencio hasta que se durmió pero no se dio cuenta que en su puerta estaba Butch oyéndolo todo quedando un poco abrumado por oír a Kaoru llorar.

- Kaoru—decía Butch en silencio-

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos y desayunaron algunos enlatados y decidieron entrenar pero Momoko no quería lastimar a nadie más y se le ocurrió algo mejor buscar una cura.

-pero como piensas encontrar una cura ya están muertos—decía Kaoru a Momoko

- simple si el profesor pudo crear esto yo puedo curarlo soy la de mejores notas en la escuela recuerda todo en la vida tiene solución – dijo orgullosa

- yo la apoyo ya no quiero ver a las personas morir - dijo calmada Miyako

- ¿¡qué?¡ no me vas a dejar así ¡arh¡ iré yo sola o los monos vienen

- yo iré verdecita - dijo Butch burlón

- ¿cómo me dijiste?—dijo Kaoru

-v-e-r-d-e-c-i-t-a—respondió bucth empezando así una pelea

- yo me quedo - dijo Brick

- yo también- dijo Boomer

-bien decidido ustedes traigan me un poco de sangre de alguno de los zombis y traigan algo para hacer una barricada para la casa—dijo Momoko feliz

**Pero cuando Kaoru y Butch se transformaron eran totalmente diferentes Kaoru estaba vestida de un pantalón largo militar, una camisa por encima del ombligo y envés de su típico martilló tenía una espada dorada con rojo, y Butch tenía un pantalón militar una camisa militar manga corta hasta el codo, un collar de placa con su nombre gravado y como arma una hacha **

Todos los presentes se asombraron, e inmediatamente como alma que manda el diablo, se transformaron.

**Momoko tenía un short corto rojo con tirantes una camisa manga larga naranja y envés de su yoyo tenía una ametralladora y Brick estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga desabrochada un poco en el pecho y un yen azul marino y tenía una escopeta.**

**Miyako tenía una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas una camisa de tirantes y un arco que tenía una cualidad de donde sea que dispare atinaría a donde apuntes, Boomer tenía un yen azul claro camisa manga corta y un chaleco y su arma era un fusil fracotirador.**


End file.
